Broforce Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request administrator and rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and Administrators conduct pages. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is abusing rights or breaking the rules, a request for demotion should be placed at the forum. What does admin and rollback do? Admins can block virtually anyone including themselves in the wiki, they also include rollback rights, that can simply revert the article to any revision before. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. The applicant must acquire the majority of votes of the users who voted. For example, if three users voted, the applicant must acquire two of the three votes, or if four users voted, the applicant must acquire three of the four votes. If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "Failed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. If the opposite happens, Requests will be ignored if: * The user is inactive. * The user is repeating violating our rules or had a great offense in the recent month. * This user is blocked. * This user already had a request pending. * This user is requesting for another user. However, if possible, leave a message on the current bureaucrat's wall, so they won't have an excuse to ignore it. * This user is a bot. * This user is already at their respective positions. (E.G. If you are an admin, your requests of a promotion will be ignored.) * Speak to any current Bureaucrat as they have the ability to promote users. If there are none, ask Fandom Staff like this one for that. Rollback The user most accomplish all the following requirements to request rollback rights: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits. #A minimum of 2 months of active membership. Administrator The user most accomplish all the following requirements to request administrator rights: *A minimum of 1000 mainspace edits *A minimum of four months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights. Adoptions are an exemption though. Voting The thread where the request is held will be highlighted by an administrator so all registered users in the wiki will be allowed to see and vote for the requesting user. To make a vote count, the user must fulfill these requirements: #Be active for at least a week at the time the voting begins. #Have 10 or more edits at the time the voting begins. Request promotion Requesting a promotion is very simple. Just add a thread at the Critical Point board asking for the specified rights (rollback or administrator). Try to sound convincing. If you do not accomplish the minimum requirements, an administrator is allowed to remove your thread without telling you. If you do not accomplish the minimum requirements, your thread will be removed. Request demotion Like requesting a promotion, to request a demotion add a thread at the Critical Point board specifying which should be demoted.